The Runaway Fossil
by BNDamon
Summary: Steve begins to feel left out. He feels as if his life was meant to be tore away because he belonged in another time. But when a someone reminds him of his past, will he accept that he doesn't deserve to be in this time or will a person remind him of why he needs to be here.


Saturday, August 11, 2018

1:11 AM

As the cold breeze swept through the tranquil forest of Sokovia, Steve and his team quickly hopped onto the quinjet. It had been a long mission but simple. Infiltrate an Hydra facility. It sounded pretty easy to the naked ear but it was a lot harder. They planned to be in and out within an hour, but things turned south when they entered the corridor that was supposed to be clear. But they were met with a volley of gunfire. Due to his quick reaction time, thanks to the super-serum, Steve threw his shield up blocking the bullets as he yelled to his team to retreat. As his team members retreated, bullets grazed his legs and his torso. Noticing his situation, he quickly dove behind the door and shut it. He was bleeding from all over his body. But he slowly got up wincing as the pain shot up from his legs to all over his body. He held his side where he felt blood leaking out. He limped out of the building as he heard a voice calling for a run-down of the situation. He looked towards his belt buckle and picked up the phone issued by Shield. He let out a calm breath and whispered into the phone asking for a medical team. Before they could ask about his where about he succumb to his fate. In a few seconds his body slumped as he passed out.

Steve woke up to a beeping sound. He blinked a few times as he tried to focus his eyes as they were blurry. As soon as his eyes were readjusted he took in his surroundings. He looked down and saw tubes and wires on him. His shirt was off and he was left with his jeans on. He looked at his chest and saw cuts but he knew it would heal pretty fast. Looking farther up he saw a machine that was recording his heart beat. It was beating pretty fast even for a super-soldier as himself. He let out calm breaths as he kept his glance at the heartbeat monitor which was decreasing itself down to his normal heartbeat. He looked around the room. It was a complete white room with no windows. He wondered what had happened, but his memory was a bit rusted. He remembered getting shot a few times as he tried deflecting most of the bullets away. He arched his hand down to his side and slightly touched it. He felt a wince of pain. It was clear now, his memory was coming back. He was bleeding out when he passed out, he thought to himself _. Oh no_ , he thought _. If Natasha found out I almost died, I would get another lecture_. It was one of Natasha's pet peeves about Steve. He always tried hiding his well-being from others. He sighed at the thought of Natasha. _They have been partners for over four years. In the beginning they were a little unbalanced. They didn't know one another so their care for each other was put aside. They worked well as a team but they didn't have the flow that they needed. They didn't care as they just shrugged at the thought of being friends with each other. Unfortunley, Fury noticed the uneasiness in their partnership so he sent them on a vacation to develop a friendship between them. They were sent to the Bahama's for two weeks. When they got there they just hanged out in their own rooms. They didn't feel the need to bond with one another. Little did they know, Fury was monitoring them from hidden camera's in their rooms. Fury had set up a event in which included a luau and a dinner which they were both forced to attend together. Leaving them with no choice, Fury went back to his job. When it came to the time of the event, Steve silently made his way over to Natasha's room and knocked quietly. He waited a few seconds before he heard a reply from her. She had said she was coming. Sure enough, about thirty seconds later she came to the door and opened it. Steve stood in the doorway leaning onto the frame of the door. He complimented her dress which in response she smiled. She was used to getting compliments about her looks, but the fact that the compliment came from Steve sent a weird feeling down her spine. She complimented him back about his suit. She had said it looked good on him, which in return his cheeks turned a little red as he blushed. He smiled and thanked her. Together they made their way to the luau while talking about past missions. By the end of the luau they were practically inseparable. They were laughing and cracking jokes to one another. Natasha was smiling more than she usually did. She was growing onto Steve, as he was also. As the vacation progressed they spent almost all day with each other doing activities, such as skiing and surfing. They were both learning more about each other as the minutes passed. They grew comfortable with each other. Instead of sleeping in different rooms, they shared beds. They talked all night, they would watch movies, they would even snuggle while watching the movies. She would rest her head on his chest as he would wrap his arm around her waist. By the end of the vacation they were inseparable. They worked fluently as a team, they knew how one would operate. How they would fight closely together that they followed up after one another when the other attacked. They were Fury's best team he ever had. They would always complete missions with ease. They were feared among other Shield members. Rumors were going around that they were sleeping together also. They both laughed at that. They had developed a special bond with each other._

Waking up from his memory, he knew he needed to get out as soon as possible. He glanced around the room more and saw a chair with a shirt that looked like it would fit him. He carefully removed all the tubes and wired from him and slowly got up. He felt a slight wince of pain in his stomach but it didn't hurt that much. He made his way over to the chair and picked up the shirt. He slanged it around his neck as he put the shirt on himself. Looking more around the room, he noticed a baseball cap and sunglasses. He quickly put them on and headed for the door limping. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Peeking his head out of the room, he looked at both ends of the hallway. _It was clear,_ he thought to himself. Opening the door wide opened he limped himself to the right end of the hallway. He saw a sign that showed exit and rushed towards it. He glanced around the corner and saw a door. It had a exit sign above the frame of the door. He smiled to himself as he limped towards it. As he got closer he heard footsteps. He tried to run but his legs couldn't take it. He fell down clumsily. He noticed the footsteps grew louder as they walked towards him. Quickly he got up and hid behind a shelf. His heartbeat increased as he saw a pair of boots stop next to the curve of the hallway. He held his breath as he waited for the figure to move. He heard the figure sigh and he heard a voice he recognized.

"Come on out Steve, don't make me hunt you down." Natasha chuckled to herself.`

He continued to hold his breath. As a soldier he was trained to hold his breath for at least fifteen minutes. But thanks to the serum he can hold it for as long as half an hour. He watched as the boots began to lift up and back down as they moved closer and closer to the shelf. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out his breath and walked towards Natasha. She smiled at the sight of him but all he could do was smile back at her.

"You found me." he said as he let out a small amusement tone in his voice.

"What are you doing, Steve. You are on bed rest." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Steve grew to like the way how she jutted her hips out as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know me well enough, I'm not one for bed rest." he grinned.

"You almost died." she said as she looked towards the ground with a frown.

Steve noticed immediately and wrapped his arms around her. They done this many of times, comfort one another. He looked to his eyes and saw green nullifying his mind. He always liked the color green he thought to himself.

"Listen to me Nat. I need you in my life, you know that right." She nodded. "I'm not going to leave you. I can't function without you." he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. In return she hugged him tighter.

"I…I don't want to lose you either Steve." she stammered.

"You won't." he said as he ran his hand through her red locks soothing the tension through her scalp.

"You can't make promises like that." she mumbled.

Steve thought for a few seconds before answering. "I know I can't promise you that." he sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "But I do know we have right now. In this moment. We have each other. I know that we might not have tomorrow but we still have right now."

They stood in the room next to the shelf as silence engulfed them. Natasha still had her head on his chest and Steve still ran his hand through her hair. The only sound was the lights flickering on and off as it settled for on after a few seconds. They stood there for what must've been an hour before he spoke.

"As much as I love standing here, do you think we could go grab a lunch or something." he smiled.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the familiar glint of happiness. She chuckled before nodding. They walked side by side as she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they made their way outside of the hospital towards a diner.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were finished eating, Steve suggested they should go visit Stark Tower and hang out with the team. She decided against it but Steve convinced her to go. She didn't want to because she knew how Stark, Sam, and Clint would always tease Steve. But she didn't tell Steve that. They walked outside the diner and towards his Harley. His motorcycle he had purchased back when he first became Captain America. He was surprised at first when he found out it was still in the same condition of when he last used it after seventy years. He hopped onto the bike as Natasha followed. She got onto the bike and hugged Steve's waist. She inhaled his scent of aftershave. She noticed the scent was a type of wood. It smelled amazing, she thought it was a addicting scent when she started to sniff until her nose began to dry up. Years ago before she met Steve, she would never have thought that way towards people. But when Steve and her became friends she noticed a whole new side of her. She looked up to see Steve staring down at her. She blushed as she straightened upwards. He gave her a smile and handed her his helmet. She rolled her eyes but put it on. He signaled for her to grab his waist again and she had no problem in doing so. As soon as she did, they drove off.

They arrived at Stark Tower at around seven. It was almost dark outside but not completely. The sun was setting and she looked towards Steve and saw his face was looking towards it. She knew how much he liked to sketch so she could only imagine what he would be doing tonight. She coughed loudly intentionally which caught Steve's attention. He mouthed a sorry and they walked side by side as they entered the building. As soon as they walked through the double doors of the building they were greeted by Friday, Starks personal A.I.

"Greeting, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers, I have already notified Mr. Stark of your presence." Friday said.

"Thank you, Friday." Steve replied.

"Not a problem Mr. Rogers."

Natasha and Steve both sighed as they both knew what was going to happen. "She just had to notify him." Natasha grumbled.

"Oh, come on Nat. It can't get any bad as last time." he chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"Oh don't make me remember. I still can't get the noise of party poppers out of my head." she groaned as she put her arm around his waist.

He chuckled as they both walked towards the main room. When they entered they were greeted with horns and confetti. They stood in the door with a frown.

"I lied, it just got worse." he said.

She chuckled as she threw the confetti at Steve. He stood there in disbelief that she just threw confetti at him. He gathered the confetti on him and threw it at her. She grinned before she tackled him onto the ground stuffing his shirt full of confetti. She laughed as he turned her around stuffing the confetti on the ground on her face. She let out a playful gasp as he did it. They stared in each others eyes as they were met with silence.

"Uh, guys." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

Noticing their presence, they both stood up and cleared their throats. The confetti fell off her face onto the ground as the confetti in his shirt slowly dripped out. "Hi." they said at the same time. Blushing, they both looked at the ground of confetti.

"Yeah, hi." Clint said with caution.

"Anyways, it's nice to have you guys back." Stark clapped. "I think you know what that means." He grinned.

They both looked up at looked towards each other before saying together, "No, no, not a party."

Stark chuckled and pleaded with them. "Come on, it will be a little party. Only about a hundred people."

"You say that like it's no big deal." Steve said as he sat on the couch with his legs propped onto the table.

"Yeah, every time you throw a party you end up spending thousands of dollars and inviting hundreds of people." Natasha said as she made her way next to Steve as she sat right next to him. She propped her legs up on Steve's legs.

"They got a point, Stark." Bruce pointed out.

"I swear I'll keep it under five hundred dollars and only close friends and co-workers. You guys need a little break to relax." Tony said as he sat in the armchair.

"He's got a point." Clint said.

"You're taking his side?" Natasha said as she pretended to look hurt.

"Well you guys have been taking missions left and right for a few weeks. It wouldn't hurt to take a little break."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. They didn't need words, they could just tell what they were thinking about staring at each other. "Fine." Steve said. "Under five hundred dollars, and close friends and co-workers." he said as he rubbed his head.

Tony pumped his fist in the air in winning. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to sleep." Steve said as he yawned.

"Same here." Natasha said as she leaned her head against Steve's shoulder.

"Not with each other, right?" Sam grinned.

"Sam." Steve said with his eyes closed. "If you guys don't get out in ten seconds, Im going to let a angry Natasha go." he smiled which she smiled in return.

As soon as they heard that they all fled the area. "Must feel nice to be back, doesn't it." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't have it any other way." he said as he pulled the blanket off the couch and wrapped them both in it. She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Little did they know they were being watched. "How long do you think it will take for them to finally admit they like each other." Stark whispered.

They all shrugged and started a bet pool.

Steve woke up to a warm nuzzle against his chin. He looked down to see Natasha's red hair drooling on his chest and neck. He smiled at the fact that she looked so peaceful. And beautiful he might add. He wouldn't deny that he held feelings for Natasha, but he knew it was all built up in his mind. Ever since Wanda showed him his worst nightmare. He was in the Stork club. Dressed down in a suit and tie with dress shoes. He looked around too see couples dancing and drinking. He looked in disbelief as he felt his eyebrows quiver into a concerned but confused look when he saw Peggy holding her hand out to him. He tried to grab it but soon all of it disappeared. He was all alone. A man out of his time. He shouldn't be here. He tried getting the painful vision out of his mind but he couldn't. He knew it was true. He sighed as he tried getting out of Natasha's hold as quietly as possible to not wake her. It might've seemed impossible but he did get out of her hold. He quietly walked towards the balcony and saw raindrops falling from the sky. The clatter of rain hitting the balcony. He yawned as he knew that he couldn't go out on his daily run. He ran everyday to relieve himself of stress. Unfortunley today was perfect for relieving stress. But luckily he had another way to relieve stress he thought to himself as he made his way down to the gym. But before he did he reminded himself to leave a note for Natasha. It was a tradition for them to leave notes for one another when they left each other. He finished the note and left it on the table near where Natasha was sleeping. He then made his way to the gym.

Natasha woke up and reached out for Steve who she remembered falling asleep with. She groaned and frowned as she patted the blanket where Steve was but was met with nothing. She shuddered in cold when she realized that her warmth from Steve was gone. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her she sat up smacking her lips together. She readjusted her eyes and looked for the note. Sure enough she found it on the table. She picked it up and read it. It was a short note that just said he was at the gym working out. Natasha knew what was happening to him. She knew that he worked out to relieve stress and pain from him. She yawned soundlessly as she got up. She made her way towards the gym.

Natasha walked around the corner of the gym hearing grunts and shaking of chains. She looked across the gym and saw Steve. He was beating the hell out of the punching bag. Punching bags, she corrected herself as she saw punching bags scattered around him bleeding with sand coming out of them. She noticed that there must've been at least ten. Eleven. She thought to herself as she saw Steve make a big hole in the center of the punching bag as the sand seeped through it. She saw him with tears in his eyes as sweat trickled down from his forehead onto his nose. She felt this uneasy filling within her when she heard a sobbing coming from Steve. He was on his knees with his head in his hands as the tears spilled through his fingers onto his wrists. She had never seen Steve cry. It was a new feeling that she did not like all. She felt like as if a hundred knifes were stabbing her as she watched Steve cry. She reacted quick as she ran across the room and wrapped her hands around Steve ignoring the sand dripping on her legs. He was tensed at first but soon eased back as he knew who was with him. His sobs became sniffles and his tears began to subside. She didn't ask any questions, she knew if he wanted to talk he would talk. She knew he needed her right now. So they sat in the middle of the gym.

About twenty minutes later, Steve looked up at Natasha. His eyes were puffy as it was colored red. The tears were gone but they were evident to have been there. She stared into his blue orbs as they stared into her green eyes.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be sorry about anything Steve, I'm always going to be here for you. Always." she whispered in his ear.

They sat there for must've been an hour before leaving together.

"Mr. Stark, I am sorry to interrupt you're nap, but I was set to notify you when Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff woke up." Friday replied in monotone.

Tony sat up and yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to readjust his eyes to the darkness of the room. "Friday, please activate the lights." Moments later lights flickered in the room, he quickly saw his vision of his room as his eyes adjusted. He looked down at his side of the bed. He had hoped Pepper would be there. It had been about three months since she left him. He didn't quite understand why she had left. She said something about how he was too reckless and had to prioritize his priorities. He sighed at the vision of her leaving him alone as he was in the hospital room. He remembered the pain he felt in his stomach as he remembered the texture of the ring in his pocket of his jacket hanging from the chair next to him.

He quickly removed those thoughts as he put a grimace on his face and thought to himself. _Time to plan a party and get back on the horse._ He smiled at the thought. He had every right to be, she had left him hurt and in pain. She missed her chance on the best guy in the world, he thought to himself. Silently he grabbed his phone off the night stand and started planning the party.

Natasha watched as Steve made breakfast. His face was emotionless and pale. His eyes were red and puffy while he concentrated on cooking. It was one of his many skills. He didn't look like a character that actually made decent food, but he made fantastic tasting food. She had learned from it on a mission they took together when they first started as partners.

 _Natasha woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She lightly touched her wound as she felt gauze on it. She had remembered that they completed the mission of extracting intel from a potential threat. A bomb had set off and nearly incapacitated both of them. Luckily Steve had been there and shielded most of the debris with his shield. She remembered getting hit by a sharp object and that's when she blacked out. She woke up from her thoughts and looked around. She was in a bed with a fluffy blanket wrapped around her. The sun was gleaming through the blinds, seeping it's light onto the bed partially on Natasha too. The glare from the sun reflected upon Natasha's eyes as she tried to readjust her focus. Turning away from the window she started to regain vision. She quickly got up from the bed and noticed that she wore a shirt that was too big on her. She noticed it as one of Steve's shirts, and she relaxed herself at the thought of him. She knew he would never do such a thing on her. She didn't mind the thought though. She would be lying if she thought Steve was an incredible specimen. His chest was chiseled with a eight pack of abs. His shoulders were firm and solid as she once noticed when she had checked his wounds all over his body once after a mission. She smirked at the thought of checking 'everything'. She observed that the serum modified everything. Not to mention his eyes and smile. His perfect coifed hair. His big blue eyes that made girls go crazy, especially Natasha. And his smile that showed his two perfect rows of his teeth. Waking up from her thoughts she heard a slight rumble from below her. She looked down to se e her stomach was waiting to be filled. Without further question she walked quietly towards the door and twisted the knob. As soon as she opened the door, she caught a whiff of something delicious. Her belly growled more. She smelt bacon, eggs, toast and butter, and pancakes. Her body gracefully inched closer and closer to the smell. Turning the corner she saw Steve. His back was turned towards her as she heard a faint humming from Steve. He hadn't noticed Natasha as he continued to work on making breakfast. Natasha sat down as she made her presence aware. Steve jumped in surprise when he heard a noise behind him, but only to find Natasha watching him. He turned his scared expression into a smile as he smiled at Natasha. "It'll be ready in about five minutes." he said as he turned back to working. They ate in silence until Natasha said, "This is delicious, Steve." He grinned and chuckled in return. It was one of the best breakfast's she had ever had._

"Steve, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." She said as she put a tone of concern in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

Those three words stung Natasha. But she knew he was probably right if he thought of it. "Then make me understand." she whispered as she made her way towards Steve until she was right behind him.

He didn't turn towards her even though he knew she was right behind him. "Steve, we've been friends for over four years, we trust each other with our lives. Let me help you through this." she said as she touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nat, but this is something I need to do by myself." He said as he turned to face her. "I don't want you to carry with me this burden."

"But I want to." she whispered as she looked in his green eyes. They were shining with fear. Their normal light green color was intimidated with a dark green that showed a emotion of scared. She didn't like how the pain in his eyes hid his happy green eyes that showed his true form.

He shook his head and turned back to cooking. They stood there in silence as the only sound was the cackling of bacon against the grease of the pan. The moment was broke when Steve said, "You know how much I care for you Nat, right?"

"Yes, I care for you a great deal too." she whispered.

"Then please, let this go and lets enjoy breakfast." he turned and smiled.

She didn't want to let it go. She wanted to help Steve, and be his shoulder to tell her and she could take all the pain in his eyes away. She wanted to be with him. She sighed at the thought. How could she tell him that she loved him. Instead she smiled and hugged him. He was tense at first but he eased into the hug and wrapped his arms around her. Once they were torn apart he asked, "What was that for."

"What, you don't like having women hug you." she teased as he blushed. She liked the way that she was able to make Steve blush. It was another thing that she loved about him.

"No. Im fine." he stammered.

"Good." she said as she hugged him again in which he gave her a hug back.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." A voice sounded from the entrance of the room. Steve and Natasha quickly teared apart reluctantly and cleared their throats.

"You weren't interrupting anything Clinton." She glared at him with piercing green eyes.

Steve chuckled and went back to cooking. He flipped around the bacon and let the scent make it's way to the team. They all inhaled it as they sighed.

"I have to admit I love you're cooking, Steve." Bruce said as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"I'm flattered." he replied sarcastically.

"He's not lying, I bet you can open a fancy restaurant or something, Grandpa." He said as he emphasized the 'grandpa' part.

Steve shrugged but Natasha looked angry. She didn't like how Stark and Clint always teased Steve. She was slightly less annoyed at Steve for not doing anything about it. She knew he didn't give a damn about the teasing but it was more than teasing. It was bullying. She knew how all of Steve's childhood and partially his adulthood he had been bullied. By everyone he pretty much encountered. Even if they only teased him about being old and being old-fashioned she still was mad.

She was about to tell Stark off when he said something else. "Where'd you learn to cook, we all know you been _in the ice_ , for almost seventy years and you were always in hospitals." he grinned.

Steve felt his whole body start to shiver. The mention of the ice he had been incaved in for more than half a century haunted him. He started to grow angry. Very angry. His shoulders tensed and his eyebrows furrowed. Angry, he punched the stove he was cooking on. His whole hand was engulfed by the heat of it. He made a dent with his fest that embedded itself in the stoves burner. The whole room grew silent as they looked at Steve. His face was burnt with anger. Deciding against beating Stark up, Steve turned and stormed out of the room, and left a confused Clint, a worried Bruce, a scared Tony, and a emotional raged Natasha. She walked up to Steve and punched him in his nose as blood drew from it. Feeling not satisfied at all, Natasha stormed off for Steve.

When she was gone, Tony gripped his nose. "What did I do." he stared at his hand that held his blood.

"You are so clueless." Bruce sighed as he went off towards his lab. Clint followed him leaving a confused Tony now.

"Friday, do you know where Steve is." Natasha said as she looked towards the ceiling looking for an answer from the A.I.

A female monotone voice came from the air. "The last I have seen Mr. Rogers was going into his room, Ms. Romanoff."

"Thank you, Friday." Natasha said as she sprinted towards his room.

She approached it with caution. She knew he was in a emotional state, but she wanted and needed to be there with him. She knew how it felt to be incased in a state where you couldn't do anything. Like how she was manipulated by the KBG room to do their bidding. It was close to how Steve was imprisoned in ice for over seventy years, she thought to herself. She inched closer and closer as she wrapped her fingers around the knob that held his door. She was about to open the door when she decided against it. She thought to herself, Steve wouldn't want someone barging in her room. She moved her fingers into a fist and knocked softly on the door. She waited a few seconds and heard nothing. She knocked a little harder and was frustrated when she didn't hear any response from behind the door. Anger rose through her mind as she banged her fist against the door, she didn't like being ignored. Still no answer. She gave up knocking and picked the lock. She opened the door slowly as she peered inside. She only been in Steve's room a few times, but in a platonic way. They cuddled together when one of them had nightmares and they would stay there in a comfortable silence. She glanced around the room for any trace of Steve. She saw nothing there. She looked at the window and saw it opened. She rushed inside and peered down. _Steve's room was on the twentieth floor of the tower, she thought._ Her mind went into a blank state and realized the situation, she knew Steve had jumped out of building before but never from the height. It was at least more than four hundred feet down. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she broke down on the bed. She sobbed until her hands became inhabited with water. She looked at her hands and noticed a piece of a sticky note with words on it. She wiped her hands on her jeans and picked the note up and read.

 _Hey, Natasha, you're probably worried that I jumped out of the window._ She could imagine him smirking at the thought. _Well I didn't, so you can relax. I simply climbed down the building._ She laughed at the thought of Steve scaling down the tower. _I don't know why I'm writing this note, I know that you will probably be pissed for smashing your bacon._ She smiled. _Well I'm just going to tell you the truth. The truth of why I'm always having nightmares. Im all alone in this world. Im not supposed to be here. Even though I'm getting used to living in this time, I still cant shake the thought of being here alone. It hurts me to know that I should be in the 40's. I grew to like and love you guys here on the team. Since I lost my mother and father when I was young, I never had a real family. I had Bucky who I think of my brother still. But I grew to like you guys as the team of my dysfunctional family. Clint as the snarky brother, Bruce as the mature brother, Sam as the popular brother, Wanda as the only sister, Tony as the spoiled brother, and you to be the mother of this family, the one who keeps us all in check. Anyways, that leaves me. So I came to the conclusion. I didn't belong to this crazy family. I was more of the outsider, the neighbor, the guy who they didn't care about. So please, Natasha, keep this crazy family from tearing each other apart._

 _S.R_

She finished the note and her eyes started collapsing in tears as she swallowed his words. All of them. She quickly got up and reached for her phone in her pocket. Grasping it she turned it on and tried to call Steve. She dialed his number and called him. She waited for him to pick up and then she heard a phone ringing. She walked over to the sound and saw Steve's phone. She gently grasped it and smelt his scent from it. It smelled of evergreens. The phone call ended and she saw his wallpaper. It was a picture of when she and Steve was on a mission.

 _"Come on." she pleaded as she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him towards the roller coaster. They had been on a mission and were posed as a couple who went out on a date to a amusement park. "We have to be a couple, so act like one." she said and smiled._

 _"Fine." he smiled and let her drag him towards the line of people._

 _"Wrap your arms around me." she said._

 _Steve blushed and stammered. "What."_

 _"We have to look like a couple so do it." Natasha said as she grabbed Steve's hand and snuggled closer to him gathering his warmth. She let out a content sigh as his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled, Steve was actually holding me. She looked up to him to see he was staring at her with a smiled that showed his perfect white teeth and his dimples. His eyes were a light green that drew Natasha's eyes to look back at him._

 _"Ahem." they heard a voice behind them as the figure motioned for them to move farther up in the line. They did so, but not removing their hands away from each other. As soon as they got up to go in the carts of the rollercoaster, Steve looked at it intently._

 _"How is this supposed to keep us from falling out." He said as he got in._

 _"Don't worry Rogers." She said as she got into the cart with him._

 _The ride started shortly and solwly as it made the carts go up the ramp. It stopped at the top and it dropped backwards as the air swept through their faces. Natasha looked over to Steve and saw that he was actually smiling. She saw his lips were looking so soft that all she wanted to do was feel them. Taste him. She leaned closer into him and saw him look at her. Slowly she grabbed his chin and her lips made contact with his lips. They were soft and warm. She felt tingles go throughout her body with pleasure. She didn't want the moment to end. But of course it did, as the ride stopped and people began filing out, laughing. The only two in the cart were Steve and Natasha who both looked confused but happy. She had to think of something fast. She looked over to the camera propped up on the cart in front of them. She grabbed it and set the timer for ten seconds. Using her time wisely she grabbed ahold of Steve's chin again and kissed him with more passion than before. He happily returned the kiss. The camera let out a crackle letting them know that their picture was taken. Natasha moved away even though she didn't want to and she handed Steve the picture and smiled._

Natasha smiled as she saw the picture of them kissing was his wallpaper. She got lost in her memory when the phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello, Steve, you there?"

"Hey Sam, its Natasha."

She heard him laugh. "I knew you two would hook up sooner or later."

"We aren't, Steve went MIA. I need your help to find him."

She heard him as he knocked what sounded like cups off onto the floor. "I'll meet you at the tower."

She hung up and dialed in another number.

"Hello?" a thick sokovian accent spoke.

"Wanda, I need your help."

"Natasha? What do you need my help for."

"Steve's gone, we need to find him, meet me at the Stark tower.

She hung up and quickly made her way towards the entrance of the tower.

When Wanda heard that Steve went missing, she felt a piece of her heart break off. She thought of Steve as another brother. He was protective of her and cared for her. After Pietro died, Steve mourned his death with her, and lived with her until she was mentally okay. Which had took almost two months but he took care of her night after night. Many nights of crying in Steve's arms made her realize how much Steve actually cared for her. So when Steve broke her out of the SHIELD prison, she knew how much she cared for him too. She quickly packed her bags and headed for New York.

Steve stepped into the door of one of his houses he bought in California. He had heard about Venice Beach and how the toughest people always came here, intrigued he bought a house here and vowed to himself he would check it out. A while back when he got funded from SHIELD, which included a lot of money since he was incased in ice for over seventy years. He bought the beach house. He sighed as he recounted everything that had led up to this point. He didn't think much of it because he knew he didn't belong there. He didn't have a life outside of being a leader. He had no place to be there. He didn't want to leave Natasha, but he knew she could never love someone like him. He groaned as he plopped himself onto the couch. He had been driving on his Harley for over twelve hours. He needed to stretch but couldn't. He knew that they could appear at any time, so he kept driving. He had switched his favorite Dodgers hat for a Giants, knowing that he didn't want anyone recognizing him. He thought to himself, maybe he could go off the grid and find Bucky and they could be traveling the world together in peace. He knew that Bucky most likely felt the same way Steve has. Lost and in the wrong time. He walked to the kitchen after slowly getting up and checked the cabinets for something to eat. He spotted beans and chips. It would have to do for now, I have to go find a grocery shop tomorrow, he said to himself as he heated up the stove and found a pot and poured the beans in.

Wanda felt the warm and humid air of New York City as she walked out of the car. She breathed in and smelt the hotdogs and churros from the food stands. Even if the air was humid, the sun was setting as the day grew darker. She reached in her pocket and pulled out he phone. She went to her contacts and found Natasha's number. She pressed on the name Natasha as the phone started ringing. It rang about three times before she heard Natasha's voice.

 _"Wanda, I'll meet you down there in five minutes, I'm almost done packing."_ She heard Natasha say.

 _"Alright, I should probably start heading in then."_ Wanda said as she hung up the phone.


End file.
